The invention relates to hydrogen production systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for producing hydrogen on demand or storage and uses thereof.
The use of fossil fuels to operate vehicles and other devices has been highly recognized as having a negative impact on the environment. For example, the extensive use of vehicles, such as cars, trucks, and buses has resulted in a depletion of the earth's natural, non-renewable resources. In addition, the extremely high amount of exhaust gases, including CO2, emitted during vehicle use is causing detrimental changes to the earth's environment.
The importance of exploring hydrogen as an alternate fuel source has been recognized over the past few decades. Hydrogen burns clean and has zero pollution index. It is hoped that one day hydrogen will decrease our dependence on fossil fuels.
Current methods of hydrogen production include natural gas reforming, electrolysis, gasification, nuclear high-temperature water splitting, and high temperature thermochemical water-splitting. All of these methods require very high temperatures and/or have high energy requirements.